Painted In Red
by Seracchi
Summary: Furihata Kouki adalah seorang yang pemalu dan sedikit penakut. Namun jika melihatnya menari di atas panggung, kau tak akan tahu.


**Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_"Dengar, Kouki. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau perhatikan agar bisa menjadi penghibur yang sukses sekaligus mempertahankan nyawa. Yang pertama adalah kau boleh melakukan segala cara untuk memikat pelanggan namun jangan pernah memberikan perhatian khusus kepada mereka."_

Furihata Kouki menatap pantulan dirinya di hadapan cermin. Ia adalah seorang yang pemalu dan sedikit penakut namun jika melihat penampilannya sekarang, kau tak akan tahu. Bulu mata palsu, riasan mata yang menonjolkan iris cokelatnya yang bersinar, juga bibir yang diolesi lipstik paling merah yang ia miliki.

Dengan gugup ia merapikan gaun merah mini ketat yang dipilihkan Mami untuk ia kenakan. Gaun itu sangat cantik, berhias pernak-pernik yang berkilau dan renda di bagian tertentu. Ia tidak pernah mengenakan gaun secantik ini sebelumnya. Sebagai penari sampingan, ia harus puas dengan gaun lain yang lebih sederhana dan kurang menarik perhatian.

Akan tetapi setelah lima tahun bekerja, beberapa hari yang lalu tiba-tiba Mami menerima surat tanpa nama berisi permintaan untuk melihatnya sebagai penari utama. Wajah Mami terlihat pucat dan kurang sehat setelah itu. Bahkan tadi sore saat mengunjunginya pun Mami masih tampak cemas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Mami secemas itu tapi ia menduga ada kaitannya dengan kemampuan menarinya. Mami pasti khawatir ia akan merusak pertunjukan dengan membuat kesalahan. Ia jadi malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sebelumnya ia pikir ia mengingkan posisi ini. Posisi yang mengizinkannya mengenakan gaun-gaun paling indah yang bisa mereka sewa, sepatu-sepatu hak yang cantik, dan aksesoris-aksesoris yang lucu. Namun nyatanya ia gugup setengah mati. Setelah berada di posisi ini, ia baru sadar ia tidak ingin menarik perhatian. Kalau bisa ia ingin bersembunyi selamanya sebagai penari sampingan. Dengan begitu ia juga tidak perlu membuat Mami khawatir.

Pintu ruang gantinya diketuk perlahan dan Mami melangkah masuk. Sebuah senyum tipis di wajah tidak mampu menghapus kerisauan yang terpancar jelas.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini, Kouki."

Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ia bisa merasakan matanya memanas. "M-Maafkan aku, Mami. Selama ini aku tidak menari dengan baik sehingga membuat Mami cemas."

Wanita paruh baya itu tampak terkejut sebelum kemudian mencubit pipinya pelan. "Lagi-lagi kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bukan kemampuan menarimu yang Mami cemaskan."

Ia mendongak perlahan, membalas tatapan Mami dengan penuh harap.

Senyum Mami melebar. "Tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Mami hanya khawatir ada pelanggan yang mengincarmu. Tidak biasanya bar kita menerima surat seperti itu."

Ia tidak tahu apakah Mami berbohong demi menenangkannya. Tetap saja kata-kata itu membuatnya merasa amat lega. Sambil tertawa, ia berkata, "Mami jangan khawatir. Mana mungkin ada yang mengincar orang sepertiku."

Sekali lagi Mami tampak jengkel. "Kau sudah melihat cermin belum sih! Tentu saja Mami khawatir! Anak Mami yang paling cantik malam ini akan jadi pusat perhatian para pelanggan bajingan mata keranjang di luar sana."

Wajahnya memerah malu. Ia tahu ia bukan penghibur yang paling cantik tapi selama lima tahun ini Mami tidak pernah berhenti memujinya dan bersikap baik padanya. Andai saja ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengenal ibunya, pasti sosok itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Mami.

Ia berjalan mendekati Mami dan meraih tangan wanita itu. "Mami jangan cemas. Aku akan berhati-hati."

Mami menghela napas lalu mencium keningnya. "Kau masih ingat aturannya, kan? Jangan pernah—"

"—memberi perhatian khusus. Aku tahu, Mami."

Suara sorak sorai yang tiba-tiba terdengar hingga ke ruang ganti mengingatkan mereka bahwa cepat atau lambat Mami harus melepaskannya ke panggung. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk Mami erat, berusaha mengusir kecemasan yang timbul akibat pembicaraannya dengan Mami. Bar mereka ini memang bukan bar kelas atas dengan tingkat pengamanan yang tinggi. Pelanggan yang berkumpul pun kebanyakan orang-orang bermasalah yang suka membuat keributan. Entah sudah berapa kali anak-anak penghibur Mami harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena pelanggan mereka melakukan kekerasan. Mereka juga tidak bisa melapor pada pihak yang berwajib sebab bisnis mereka ilegal.

Mami lah yang pertama melepas pelukan mereka dan tersenyum hangat. "Mami bangga sekali padamu, Kouki."

Ia mendongak ke langit-langit dan mengerjapkan mata dan Mami tertawa. "Jangan membuatku menangis sebelum pentas, Mami!"

Mami mengelus kedua pipinya dan mengecup puncak hidungnya. "Semoga beruntung, Sayang."

Ia mengangguk, balas mencium pipi Mami sebelum bergegas ke panggung di mana para penari sampingan sudah menunggu di posisi masing-masing.

Pertemuannya dengan Mami mengundang berbagai gejolak perasaan yang membuatnya dilema antara ingin kabur atau tetap tinggal. Akan tetapi ketika ia berada di atas panggung dan tirai yang menutupinya perlahan-lahan terangkat, ia merasa tenang. Matanya menyapu rombongan kaum adam yang tersebar di bar, sebagian dari rombongan itu bersorak dengan antusias. Pelanggan malam ini sepertinya lebih banyak dari biasa.

Ia melangkah ke depan panggung, tidak lupa meliukkan tubuh dan melempar senyum yang membuat pelanggan semakin gaduh. "Selamat malam, Tuan. Semoga pertunjukkan malam ini bisa membuat Tuan melupakan kerisauan di luar sana meski hanya sejenak."

Ucapannya disambut berbagai macam kata-kata tidak senonoh yang membuat telinganya panas. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja di sini, ia hanya pernah mendengar kata-kata kotor itu dilontarkan untuk orang lain. Kini menjadi sasaran dari kata-kata semacam itu membuatnya ketenangannya sedikit terguncang. Syukurlah pada saat itu ia melihat seorang kru melempar tanda bahwa musik akan diputar.

Ia mengangkat _mic_ lebih dekat ke bibirnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

"_Take a trip into my garden. I've got so much to show you. The fountains and the waters are begging just to know you_. _And it's true, baby. I've been saving this for you, baby._"

Musik diputar dengan kencang hingga ia tidak bisa mendengar teriakan pelanggan. Namun matanya bisa melihat mulut mereka terbuka dan otot leher mereka tegang tanda tengah berteriak. Ia membuat gerakan meraba tubuhnya sendiri yang akan membuatnya malu setengah mati andai saja ia tidak ikut larut dalam euforia ini.

"_I guess it's something like a fun fair. Put gas into the motor and, boy, I'll meet you right there. We'll ride the rollercoaster_."

Beberapa orang yang tadinya duduk agak jauh kini ikut berdiri dan mendekat ke arena dansa. Ia menyanyi dan mengedip dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Matanya menyapu lautan manusia—

"_'Cause it's true, baby. I've been saving this for you, baby_."

—dan terpaku pada sepasang iris merah yang tengah menatapnya intens.

Peringatan Mami berdengung kencang bagai bel peringatan dalam kepalanya.

_Jangan memberi perhatian khusus pada mereka_.

* * *

_"Aku memperbolehkanmu tinggal dan bekerja denganku tapi kau harus mendengarkan kata-kataku. Siapa pun yang kau lihat dari atas panggung, jangan pernah memberikan reaksi. Bahkan jika kau menemukan yang kau suka pun jangan sampai mereka tahu kau suka. Orang yang datang ke tempat ini bukan orang baik, Kouki. Itu aturan kedua. Kau mengerti?"_

Segala latihan menghadapi pelanggan yang diajarkan oleh Mami tidak mempersiapkan Furihata untuk hari ini. Segala cerita-cerita menakutkan yang ia dengar maupun ia saksikan sendiri, saat ini tidak lebih dari sebuah kisah yang tersimpan dalam memori. Ia berusaha menarik segala pemikiran negatif mengenai tempat ini dan pelanggannya namun sia-sia.

Ia ingat ada malam-malam setelah pentas. Anak-anak penghibur Mami tidur di kamar yang sama untuk menghemat biaya. Mereka yang lebih dewasa dan lebih senior bercerita tentang pelanggan mereka dalam bisikan antusias, diam-diam agar tidak terdengar oleh Mami yang tidur di kamar seberang. Terlepas dari cerita dan kenyataan bahwa pelanggan bar mereka berbahaya, mereka tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan pelanggan dengan mata biru yang indah, atau otot bisep dan trisep yang besar, atau yang mengenakan celana ketat hingga tercetak jelas seberapa besar—ahem—di bawah sana.

Mami bukan orang bodoh. Wanita itu tahu melarang perbuatan seksual di bar kemungkinannya sama seperti mengharapkan hujan uang. Oleh karena itu Mami menyediakan kamar namun melarang tegas anak-anak penghibur untuk masuk ke sana. Mereka diajarkan untuk menghibur melalui nyanyian dan tarian, bukan melalui hubungan seksual. Akan tetapi ada malam-malam di mana salah satu dari anak-anak penghibur berhasil mengelabui Mami dan masuk ke kamar itu.

Kemudian lewat tengah malam mereka kembali dan bercerita mengenai nikmatnya dicintai oleh pria dan ketika mereka mengira anak-anak yang lebih kecil telah tidur, mereka menyelimuti diri dan melepas hasrat, membayangkan persetubuhan mereka beberapa jam sebelumnya. Ia mendengar erangan pelan tertahan dan merasakan guncangan kecil dari penghibur yang tertidur di sampingnya. Ia tahu apa yang mereka lakukan namun ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa. Tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana bisa mereka bergairah akan seseorang yang berbahaya.

Ia tidak mengerti. Sampai hari ini.

"_I need you to tell me right before it goes down. Promise me you'll hold my hand if I get scared now_."

Suaranya sedikit gemetar tapi tidak ada yang menyadari dengan kencangnya musik yang berdentum beradu dengan teriakan yang semakin lama semakin antusias. Matanya bergerak liar, menatap ke segala arah dengan tujuan menghindari sepasang mata merah yang memikat. Akan tetapi ketika berkali-kali tatapannya kembali jatuh pada mata yang sama, ia bisa melihat senyum tipis mulai terukir di wajah yang tak bercela. Seolah pemilik mata itu terhibur dengan ketidakmampuannya untuk menjauh.

"_Might tell you to take a second, baby, slow it down. You should know I, you should know I._"

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa malu. Entah mengapa ia merasa pria itu sedang menggodanya dengan memperlihatkan senyum. Seperti sebuah tantangan baginya untuk menjauh yang pria itu tahu akan gagal. Timbul sebuah keinginan yang kuat dalam dirinya. Keinginan untuk mengacaukan pikiran pria itu sebagaimana yang pria itu lakukan terhadap pikirannya. Maka ia melakukan satu-satunya hal yang ia bisa. Ia menari dengan lebih berani, lebih menggoda. Efeknya langsung bisa ia lihat dengan jelas dari atas panggung. Beberapa pasangan mulai menepi untuk bercumbu mesra.

"_Yeah, I bloom, I bloom just for you. I bloom just for you_."

Ia berbalik dan meraba bagian belakang tubuhnya perlahan.

"_Come on, baby, play me like a love song. Every time it comes on, I get this sweet desire_."

Kemudian kembali menghadap penonton dan tersenyum manis. Matanya mencari sepasang iris merah dan ketika pandangan mereka beradu, iris merah itu tampak menggelap dan senyum si pemilik sudah lenyap. Tanpa sadar ia mengedip. Pria itu memutar mata dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang berusaha ia tangkap.

_More_.

Wajahnya memerah. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandang dan memfokuskan diri di sisi lain panggung. Demi Tuhan, apa yang ia lakukan? Mami pasti marah besar.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri. Ke mana perginya Furihata Kouki yang pemalu dan sedikit penakut? Kini yang berdengung dalam kepalanya bukan lagi peringatan Mami melainkan permintaan pria itu. Permintaan agar ia melakukan lebih.

"_Now it's the perfect season. Yeah, let's go for it this time_."

Ia berjalan mendekati salah satu sofa yang tersedia di panggung dan mendudukkan diri di sana. Tidak lupa ia menyilangkan kaki yang membuat gaun mininya sedikit tersingkap. Pelanggan yang berada di barisan paling depan sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan usaha mereka untuk mengintip pakaian dalamnya.

"_We're dancing with the trees and I've waited my whole life. It's true, baby. I've been saving this for you, baby_."

Ia bisa merasakan iris merah itu menyapu sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya merinding. Diangkatnya kaki ke samping lalu menekuk salah satu. Satu, dua pria yang paling dekat dengannya mulai meraba bagian depan celana mereka tanpa malu-malu. Wajahnya panas menyadari kemungkinan celana dalamnya terpampang di hadapan semua orang. Warna hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Ia ingin menutupi bagian yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapa pun. Ia ingin kabur dan bersembunyi. Ini bukan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya seperti ini.

Mendadak ia merasakan rasa malu dan takut yang seketika menyerang bertubi-tubi. Ia mencari dan mencari dan matanya menemukan.

"_I need you to tell me right before it goes down. Promise me you'll hold my hand if I get scared now. Might tell you to take a second, baby, slow it down_."

Putus asa akan sebuah komunikasi, ia memperhatikan pria itu lekat-lekat. Tubuh tegap, rambut merah, wajah tampan. Ketika ia kembali menatap iris merah itu, sorot yang terpancar melembut seakan tahu ia tengah ketakutan. Seakan tahu ia tidak pernah senekat ini sebelumnya, bersikap sejalang ini.

"_Yeah, I bloom, I bloom just for you. I bloom just for you_."

Bibir pria itu bergerak lagi dan tidak ada yang lebih ia inginkan daripada melempar diri ke dekapan pria itu dan merasakan bibir itu di keningnya, menenangkannya.

_Enough_, kata yang diucap pria itu.

Furihata hampir menangis saking leganya. Cepat ia berdiri dari sofa dan kembali ke posisi awalnya di tengah panggung, menyanyi dan bergoyang pelan.

"_Come on, baby, play me like a love song. Every time it comes on, I get this sweet desire. Yeah, I bloom, I bloom just for you_. _Just for you._"

Napasnya terengah-engah ketika lagu akhirnya selesai. Ia melempar senyum semanis yang ia bisa kepada seluruh pelanggan yang ada. Sebagian besar dari mereka yang tidak punya pasangan menatapnya dengan nafsu yang jelas terlihat. Ditambah dengan aroma pria yang kental di udara, ia merasa mual. Cepat-cepat ia berpamitan dan kembali ke ruang ganti.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bergoyang seperti itu, Kouki," goda salah seorang penghibur yang berpapasan dengannya.

Ia hanya tertawa canggung dan berjalan semakin cepat. Kedua tangannya terjalin di depan tubuh, sesekali menarik gaunnya yang mini agar menutupi paha. Sesampainya di ruang ganti, ia menutup pintu rapuh itu rapat-rapat dan merosot ke lantai. Barulah ketika jemarinya tidak sengaja menyenggol bagian intimnya, ia terkesiap, menyadari kejantanannya tegang.

Ia mengerang malu. Sudah sering ia melihat beberapa penghibur yang terlalu terbawa suasana mengalami hal yang sama namun hal ini tidak pernah terjadi pada dirinya. Ia memejamkan mata dan melakukan latihan pernapasan untuk menenangkan diri namun malah berefek sebaliknya. Dalam gelap, ia melihat sepasang iris merah bersinar. Merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan tak kasat mata meraba tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin bergairah.

Ketukan pada pintunya membuatnya terperanjat kaget. Setelah berkaca dan merapikan diri, ia membuka pintu dan melihat seorang pria tinggi bersurai hijau dan berkacamata mengulurkan buket bunga yang indah ke arahnya. Hatinya menghangat dan reflek ia tersenyum senang.

"T-Terima kasih, Tuan. Bunganya indah sekali."

Pria itu berdeham dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, berusaha keras untuk tidak menatapnya meski ia masih bisa menangkap lirikan ke arah selangkangannya. Wajahnya memerah hebat. Ia lupa ia punya sedikit masalah di bawah sana.

"Ah, ini bukan pemberian saya tapi atasan saya."

Ia benar-benar tergoda untuk membanting pintu untuk menghentikan percakapan yang memalukan ini. "K-Kalau begitu tolong sampaikan r-rasa terima kasih saya."

Pria itu berdeham lagi. "Sebenarnya… jika tidak keberatan, atasan saya ingin bertemu."

* * *

_"Dan yang terakhir, Kouki, yang benar-benar tidak boleh kau lakukan. Garis bawahi itu, mengerti? Tidak boleh dilakukan! Yaitu menemui pelanggan sendirian apalagi di kamar. Tidak boleh!"_

Segala gairah dalam diri Furihata lenyap digantikan dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat. Keberaniannya menggoda di atas panggung kini terasa tidak nyata. Yang ia tahu hanyalah orang yang datang ke tempat ini bukan orang-orang yang baik dan benar. Orang-orang yang lebih baik dihindari sejauh mungkin jika bisa.

Pria itu sepertinya melihat ketakutannya dan mengangkat dua tangan, seolah ingin memperlihatkan tidak ada senjata berbahaya yang tersembunyi. "Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud menakuti. Anda pernah melihat atasan saya hari ini dari atas panggung. Dia bukan orang sembarangan."

Ucapan itu tidak menenangkan sama sekali. Yang ia lihat dari atas panggung bisa siapa saja. Dari pasangan yang bercumbu mesra sampai pria tak tahu malu yang menatapnya penuh nafsu. Ia bergidik ngeri.

"Uh, jas hitam? Rambut merah dan mata merah?"

Ia mengerjap. _Apa katanya?_

"Memang warnanya tidak wajar, tapi saya bersumpah saya tidak mengada-ada. Atasan saya mengenakan jas hitam, berambut merah, dengan iris mata yang juga merah."

Maniknya melebar. Apakah yang dimaksud adalah pria yang membangkitkan segala rasa yang tak dapat dijelaskan dalam dirinya? Yang menggodanya dan memintanya untuk melakukan lebih? Pria yang tersenyum padanya dan menatapnya dengan lembut?

_Ingat, Kouki, jangan pernah menemui pelanggan sendirian apalagi di kamar_.

Akan tetapi pikirannya berkabut oleh gairah yang kembali muncul. Ia menggigit bibir.

"Apa Anda keberatan untuk bertemu?"

Ia ingin bertemu. Ingin melihat pria itu dari dekat. Ingin merasakan sentuhan dan dekapan dan kecupan pria itu. Ingin merasakan mata itu menatapnya dan mendengar suara itu di telinganya.

Ia berbalik dan meletakkan buket bunga itu di atas meja riasnya sebelum keluar dari ruang ganti dan menutup pintu. Alis pria berkacamata itu terangkat namun pria itu mengangguk singkat dan langsung mengarahkannya ke tempat sang atasan telah menunggu.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia merasa gugup. Bagaimana jika ternyata pria itu tidak seperti yang terlihat? Bagaimana jika semua peringatan Mami benar? Bagaimana jika ia telah melakukan hal yang salah? Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benaknya hingga ia tidak sadar mereka telah sampai.

Pria berkacamata itu mengetuk pintu kamar terbaik yang ada di bar. Yah, yang terbaik yang mampu Mami sediakan dengan kondisi keuangan terbatas. Sebuah suara menjawab ketukan itu. Suara yang tenang dan dalam dan hanya dimiliki oleh orang yang berkedudukan tinggi. Suara yang penuh percaya diri.

"Masuk."

Sekujur tubuhnya meremang. Pria berkacamata itu memberikan isyarat agar ia melangkah ke dalam. Ah, sepertinya ia tak akan ditemani. Menelan ludah, dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka pintu dan melangkah ke dalam.

Pria itu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Jas hitam disampirkan di kursi terdekat. Sepasang iris merah tidak pernah lepas dari pintu tempat Furihata berdiri dan mata mereka bertemu.

Semudah itu semua kegundahan dalam hatinya sirna. Ia masih belum menemukan jawaban atas segala pertanyaan yang ada di hatinya namun ia tahu ia menginginkan pria itu. Ia ingin pria itu menginginkannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Ia terkesiap. "F-Furihata Kouki."

Pria itu tersenyum. "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou."

_Akashi Seijuurou_. Ia mengulang nama pria itu dalam hati seperti mantra.

"Duduklah, Kouki."

Akashi tidak bergerak, tidak juga mengisyaratkan di mana ia harus duduk. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah mendekati pria itu. Lalu berhenti ketika ujung kaki mereka bertemu. Alis Akashi terangkat dengan senyum melebar. Iris merah itu berkilat menyuarakan tantangan. Ia nyaris berbalik dan duduk di kursi yang terletak paling jauh ketika Akashi setengah berbaring ke belakang dengan dua tangan menahan berat tubuhnya.

Wajahnya memerah. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar memegang pundak Akashi sebelum ia memanjat naik dan duduk di pangkuan pria itu. Sedetik kemudian pria itu langsung melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya, menahan agar tubuh mereka berdekatan.

"Apa kau selalu bertingkah semanis ini pada semua pria, Kouki?"

Matanya melebar syok. Ia tidak sadar telah menjauh dan mengeluarkan suara yang mirip dengan isakan hingga Akashi mendekapnya erat.

"Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku menggodamu seperti itu. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah melakukan ini dengan siapa pun."

Perlahan, ia membiarkan dirinya balas mendekap Akashi. Menghirup aroma maskulin pria itu dalam-dalam. Suara Akashi tepat di telinganya. Kejantanannya yang tegang menempel pada perut Akashi.

"Kurasa aku sedikit kesal. Melihatmu menari dengan begitu menggoda di depan semua orang. Rasanya aku ingin membutakan mata mereka satu per satu."

Ia mengerang. Entah kenapa kalimat menyeramkan itu membuatnya semakin bergairah. Membuatnya merasa diinginkan oleh Akashi.

"Tahukah kau, Kouki? Matamu yang terus mencuri pandang, bibir merahmu yang seolah menyanyikan lagu itu untukku, setiap gerakan tubuhmu." Akashi meraba kakinya—dari mata kaki hingga ke paha. "Ketika kau berbaring di sofa itu."

Ia nyaris berteriak saat Akashi mengangkat dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Sepasang iris merah itu menggelap. Sebelah tangan Akashi menyusup masuk ke dalam gaun merahnya, menyentuh pinggir dalamannya. Napasnya mulai tersendat.

"Saat kau memperlihatkan celana dalammu pada semua orang. Boleh aku melihatnya sekali lagi?"

Ia mengangguk, kedua tangan meremas sprei erat-erat saat Akashi menarik lepas celana dalamnya dan mendekatkan kain itu ke depan wajahnya. Ia bisa mencium aroma khas yang menguar dari kain itu dan tubuhnya memanas.

"Basah kuyup. Lihat?"

Matanya mulai berair. Akashi menyentuh bagian yang basah di celana dalamnya dan mendekatkan jari itu pada bibirnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menjilat jari Akashi, merasakan cairannya sendiri. Kemudian tahu-tahu saja jari itu berganti dengan bibir yang lembut. Mereka berciuman dan ia tidak bisa lagi membedakan apakah ia sedang berada di dunia nyata atau di alam mimpi.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, Kouki?"

Matanya terbuka dan bertemu dengan mata Akashi. Rasanya seperti saat pertama ia melihat warna merah itu dari atas panggung hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Ia mengangkat tangan, menangkup wajah Akashi. Ada kegembiraan yang meledak-ledak mengetahui ia bisa menyentuh pria itu. Bahwa mereka tidak lagi dipisahkan lautan manusia.

"Aku tahu." Ia bergerak mengecup bibir Akashi malu-malu. "Aku mau."

"Kau membuatku gila, Kouki," geram Akashi sebelum kembali menyerang bibirnya.

_Jangan pernah memberi perhatian khusus._

Akashi melucuti seluruh pakaiannya.

_Jangan pernah memberikan reaksi._

Akashi mencintai setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

_Jangan pernah menemui pelanggan seorang diri._

Furihata terisak oleh kenikmatan. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya, Mami? Bagaimana ia bisa tidak memberi perhatian pada sepasang iris merah yang begitu memikat? Bagaimana ia bisa tidak bereaksi ketika Akashi menyentuhnya? Bagaimana ia bisa menahan diri untuk berjauhan ketika Akashi adalah segala yang ia inginkan?

Akashi mencintainya dengan hati-hati. Menimbulkan api yang membakar tubuhnya. Mengajarinya bagaimana cara mencintai seorang pria. Hatinya sakit jika memikirkan pengalaman-pengalaman Akashi namun Akashi tidak pernah berhenti menenangkannya. Akashi bilang ia begitu sempurna, begitu cantik, begitu indah. Membawanya naik dan naik hingga mencapai puncak.

Furihata menyanyi dan menari. Dalam setiap erangan, dalam setiap guncangan. Ia ingin Akashi turut merasakan setiap kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Rasa sakit yang sempat muncul terlupakan. Ia ingin Akashi lebih dekat dan lebih dekat lagi. Ia tidak bisa berhenti melarikan jemari di kulit Akashi. Wajah Akashi ketika mencapai puncak adalah hal paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Akashi mewarnai tubuhnya dengan merah dan putih.

Ia menyentuh putih yang melukisi dada dan perutnya, membawa warna itu pada bibir dan lidahnya. Perpaduan dirinya dan Akashi. Sepertinya Akashi suka melihatnya melakukan itu sebab pria itu langsung menciumnya dalam.

Kemudian Akashi membersihkan tubuh mereka. Sangat berhati-hati dengan tubuh Furihata. Meski mulut dan bagian belakang tubuh Furihata pegal-pegal dan tenggorokannya sedikit sakit, ia merasa seolah dahaganya terpuaskan.

Furihata mencelos menyadari semua ini akan berakhir. Air matanya tahu-tahu saja mengalir.

Akashi mendekapnya erat dan mencium air matanya, keningnya, bibirnya. "Apa aku menyakitmu?"

Ia menggeleng, balas memeluk Akashi dan berharap pria itu sadar ia tidak ingin lepas. Membaringkan kepalanya pada dada telanjang Akashi dan mendengarkan jantung pria itu berdetak cepat. Menyerap setiap kehangatan kulit Akashi jika memang ini yang terakhir kali. Air matanya menolak untuk berhenti.

Akashi menciumnya lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Hingga napasnya sesak dan pikirannya berhenti bekerja.

"Aku ingin mengurungmu dalam kamarku, Kouki. Tidak ada lagi orang yang boleh melihatmu tanpa seizinku."

Napasnya tercekat.

"Boleh aku melakukan itu?"

Ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari Akashi dan menatap pria itu lekat-lekat. Terlepas dari ucapan yang mengerikan, sorot mata pria itu hangat dan lembut. Ia merasakan kegembiraan meledak dalam dirinya dan tersenyum lebar. Akashi mendengus dan menggigit bibirnya main-main.

"Aku ingin menahanmu di sisiku seumur hidup, Sei. Tidak memperbolehkanmu pergi meninggalkanku." Tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak percaya diri. "Hanya jika kau mau."

Akashi terdiam sebelum menghela napas panjang. "Kau punya kebiasaan tidak mendengarkan ucapan orang lain."

Wajahnya memerah teringat semua peringatan Mami yang ia abaikan. "Itu karena—"

"Aku menginginkanmu, Kouki. Membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku."

Tunggu. Kepalanya pening. Sepertinya ia berhenti menarik napas.

"Maukah kau tinggal bersamaku?"

Mami, bolehkah ia percaya pada Akashi? Bolehkah ia percaya jika ia menyerahkan segenap hati dan jiwanya, Akashi akan menerima dan menjaganya? Masih terlalu awal untuk bicara cinta, Mami, tapi ia tahu apa yang ia rasakan untuk Akashi bukan hanya nafsu satu malam.

Furihata mengangguk dan Akashi tersenyum dan bergerak untuk menciumnya namun ia berkata, "Tapi kau harus bicara pada Mami juga, Sei."

Akashi mendengus dan memutar mata. "Tentu saja. Wanita itu sudah seperti orangtuamu, bukan?"

Ada rasa hangat yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuh Furihata. Mami, Akashi ini pria yang baik, tidakkah kau setuju?

Akashi tersenyum dan menyeka basah pada pipinya. "Dasar cengeng."

Ketika bibir Akashi melekat pada bibirnya, sama seperti ketika ia pertama kali menjejakkan kaki dalam kamar ini, kegundahannya lenyap. Ia ingin jatuh cinta pada Akashi. Jatuh sedalam-dalamnya tanpa perlu merasa takut.

_Promise me you'll hold my hand if I get scared._

Sebab ia tahu Akashi akan melindunginya.


End file.
